jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Wątek:XXLegendary-FuryXx/@comment-38060051-20190709023305
Cześć :) Przybywam z korektą Deserta. Aż wstyd, bo obiecałam to na początku kwietnia, ale jakoś krucho z czasem było... Tak czy owak, praca gotowa. Przyznaję, że było to wyjątkowo karkołomne zadanie :D Nie będę się rozwodzić nad stosami błędów, bo to po pierwsze nie moja robota, a po drugie - kto wie, może ja stawiam podobne byki? :P Za swoje błędy z góry przepraszam :3 Także robota była ciężka, całość zajęła mi jakieś 3,5 godziny (w dodatku w nocy - tak się lepiej pisze xD), więc mam nadzieję, że odkupię tym swoje ogromne spóźnienie :> Starałam się zostawić sens taki, jaki był (nie mam pojęcia, jak Czkawka dostał się do Australii i jak w TRZY dni wpław wrócili na Berk - znaczy, tylko Desert płynął, ale Czkawka i Szczerbek musieli lecieć z taką samą prędkością) xD Szczerze mówiąc wolałabym, żebyś przekopiowała całość, a nie tylko samą - że tak to ujmę - "treść pisaną", bo specjalnie tak poustawiałam obrazki, żeby się ładnie w nagłówkach mieściły i nie wchodziły na kolejną sekcję. No chyba, że wolisz inaczej, to tylko taka sugestia :) Pozdrowionka! <3 'Othiel' ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- thumb|~Desert~'Desert''' (pl. pustynia) - samiec należący do gatunku Pustynnych Furii, ze względu na to, że jest nieco mniejszy od pozostałych Furii zaliczany również do Furii Karłowatych. Ogólny opis Wygląd thumb|144px|Desert Fury character Sheet by me, 2014Desert, jako przedstawiciel Pustynnych Furii, ma trochę mniejsze rozmiary niż pozostałe Furie. Nie posiada skrzydeł, ale brak umiejętności latania nadrabia niesamowitą zwinnością i szybkością (w której dorównuje Nocnym Furiom). Ma duże, złote oczy. Jego łuski są brązowej barwy, a na jego grzbiecie ciągnie się niewidoczy pas, który rozświetla się na złoto w chwili, gdy smok zaczyna biec. Siedlisko i dieta Żywi sie wężami, małymi jaszczurkami, a jak ma okazję, to również węgorzami. Zamieszkuje piaszczystą pustynię, położoną w północno-zachodniej części Australii Zachodniej. Charakter thumb|146px|Desert, 2012 - art by me;) *'Terytorialność' - smok ten nie znosi intruzów na swoim terenie. *'Ciekawość' - wykazuje duże zainteresowanie znajdowanymi przez niego przedmiotami i innymi rzeczami, lubi odkrywać wszystko, co jest dla niego nowe i nieznane. *'Strachliwość' - bywa on bardzo strachliwy w towarzystwie nowo poznanych smoków czy ludzi, boi sie śniegu ze względu na jego niską temperaturę. Historia thumb|Grafika obrazująca jak sie zmienił ten gatunek Powstanie gatunku Gatunek, którego przedstawicielem jest Desert, nie od zawsze nosi nazwę Pustynna Furia. Zanim cechy gatunku uległy znacznym przemianom, smoki te nazywano Złotymi Furiami. Były one blisko spokrewnione z Sand Wraithami i Nocnymi Furiami, a trochę dalej nawet z Legendarnymi Furiami. Żyły w Ukrytym Świecie, gdzie przyćmiewały inne smoki blaskiem swych lśniących, złotych łusek, które niedługo potem stały się przyczyną zagłady tego gatunku. thumb|left|138px|Przerobione na PSBowiem ich połyskujące łuski nie tylko zachwycały pięknem, ale też kusiły swą barwą i cennością. A jak już niejednokrotnie się okazało, natura ludzka jest chciwa i żądna kosztowności. Tak więc ludzie prześcigali się, by zdobyć drogocenne skóry Złotych Furii i szybko się na nich wzbogacić. Swoimi czynami skazali gatunek na wymarcie. Zrządzeniem losu, jedna para Złotych Furii przetrwała, jednak w czasie ucieczki przed ludźmi, Furie musiały porzucić na pustyni swoje jaja. Niestety pogoń szybko je dopadła, więc nie mogły wrócić do jaj i świeżo wyklute smoczęta musiały radzić sobie same. Ponieważ nie miał kto nauczyć je latać, nigdy nie nabyły tej umiejętności. Skrzydła okazały się zbędne i po czasie smoki je utraciły. Przez lata gatunek robił się mniejszy, ale zyskiwał na szybkości. Gady te zaczęły żywić się wężami i jaszczurkami, chowały się przed skwarem pod piaskiem lub w jaskiniach. Przez panujące tam upały i piasek ich łuski zbrązowiały. Pod wpływem tak dużych zmian, jakie zaszły w ich wyglądzie, ludzie zaczęli nazywać nowo powstały gatunek Pustynnymi Furiami. Nikt już nie pamiętał, że kiedyś były olśniewającymi Złotymi Furiami. Większość Pustynnych Furii rozdzieliła się, idąc w swoim kierunku, aż Desert został sam. W końcu podjął się wyzwania i ruszył na trwającą osiem dni wyprawę. *'Dzień pierwszy:' Idąc przed siebie, po paru minutach natknął się na burzę piaskową, lecz to go nie powstrzymało od dalszej wędrówki. Szybko dostrzegł wąską szczelinę w ziemi, wcisnął się w nią i tam przeczekał burzę. *'Dzień drugi:' Obudził się, idac dalej rozmyślał nad nowymi wyzwaniami, jakie go i tak doszedł do suchszych terenów, bez dostępu do wody. *'Dzień trzeci:' Kontynuując wędrówkę, zauważył z daleka swojego kuzyna - Sand Wraitha, który mógł być bardzo niebezpieczny, więc powoli ominął go na około. *'Dzień czwarty:' Idąc dalej, czuł coraz większe pragnienie i zaczął kopać dołki, mając nadzieję ze znajdzie wodę. Niestety te tereny były zbyt suche. Nagle usłyszał jakiś grzechot zza siebie. Dobrze znał ten głos. Szybko się odwrócił i strzelił ogniem. Trafił mu się grzechotnik, no ale lepsze to niż nic. *'Dzień piąty:' Kierując się na zachód, usłuszał dziwny szum, więc zaczął biec przed siebie, aż nagle zobaczył cudowny widok. Było to Morze Indyjskie, od razu zadowolony wskoczył do wody i gonił za węgorzami (pływał tak doskonale, jak aligator albo krokodyl). Pływając usłyszał on ryk, wyjrzał z wody i dostrzegł dziwnego smoka z jeźdcem na grzbiecie. Gdy obserwował jak się oddalają, jego ciekawska natura nakazała mu sprawdzić to niespotykane zjawisko, więc zaczął gnać za nimi. Gdy wylądowali, Desert szybko przyhamował i schował się za skałami. Uważnie obserwował człowieka, który kopał dół przy kaktusach. Zaskoczony zauważył, że nie ma przy nim smoka. Nagle usłyszał za sobą warczenie, więc natychmiast znieruchomiał. Po chwili smok zaatakował, jednak Desert okazał się szybszy, zrobił unik i drasnął przeciwnika - niestety - w siodło. Zorientował się, że to Furia (za którymi nie przepadał), zaczęli się gryźć, drapać pazurami i ziać w siebie nawzajem ogniem. Po chwili jeździec rodzielił walczące smoki i uspokoił Szczerbatka. Tak, Szczerbatka. Czkawka wyruszył na pustynię, aby zdobyć korzeń kaktusa dla Śledzika, który zamierzał zbadać jego właściwości i ewentualne lecznicze zastosowania. Desert stał przerażony, Czkawka widząc tego nietypowego smoka bez skrzydeł, zbliżył się i wyciągając przed siebie dłoń, powiedział:thumb|Desert poznaje Czkawkę,zrobiony w 2013-by me - "Hej mały." - Desert odsunął się, zerkając nieufnie. - "Nie bój się, jak chcesz to zostaniemy przyjaciółmi". Pustynna Furia podeszła do Czkawki i po chwili wahania, okazała zaufanie. Zaraz po tym, Desert zaczął skakać z radości z wywalonym jęzorem. Tymczasem Czkawka zaczął się zastanawiać nad imieniem dla nowego towarzysza. W poszukiwaniu inspiracji, rozejrzał się po dość ubogim krajobrazie i zawołał z zadowoleniem: - "O, już wiem! Będziesz się nazywał Desert, od pustyni. Może być?" Desert przewrócił chłopaka i z entuzjazmem zaczął go lizać po twarzy. Ale pojawił się kolejny problem. Jak zabrać na Berk nielota? Przecież przed nimi daleka droga. Rozwiązanie podsunął mu Desert, z ochotą zanużając się w wodzie. Wyszło na to, że będzie musiał za nimi płynąć. Czkawka i Szczerbatek ruszyli. Jeździec wciąż zerkał na płynącego smoka, wziął pod uwagę, że wody robią sie coraz zimniejsze. Gdy porządnie się ochłodziło, poprosił Szczerbatka, aby za pomocą swojego ognia ocieplał wodę przed Desertem. Podróżowali tak co najmniej 3 dni. *'Dzień ósmy:' I tak oto ósmego dnia dobiegłathumb|130px|Pierwszy śnieg, 2013 - art by me ;) końca wędrówka Deserta. Akurat dotarli na Berk podczas opadu śniegu. Desert wpłynął do zatoki, wyszedł na brzeg i strząsnął z siebie wodę. Zauważył przed sobą taki biały, dziwny piasek, dotknął go i polizał, po czym szybko wskoczył na dach jednego z domów i zaczął sie trząśc jak osika. Nagle wybiegł podekscytowany Śledzik, chcąc dowiedzieć się od Czkawki, czy przywiózł mu to, o co prosił. Kiedy jeździec pokazał mu Deserta, chłopak zemdlał z wrażenia. Po chwili zjawiła się reszta grupy. Wszyscy byli zdziwieni wyglądem nowego smoka i próbowali ustalić jego pochodzenie. Wyglądał przecież bardzo podobnie do Szczerbatka, a więc ogółem do Furii, ale zastanawiający był brak skrzydeł. Postanowili znaleźć odpowiednią nazwę dla nowo poznanego gatunku. Każdy miał swoją propozycję. Śledzik wymyślił Pustynną Furię, Sączysmarkowi wymarzył się Bezskrzydły, Kolczasty lub Złotooki, a Czkawka zasugerował Słoneczną Furię. Ostatecznie przeszedł pomysł Śledzika. Później Czkawka pokazał Desertowi swój dom. Smok od razu wskoczył na legowisko Szczerbatka, który po chwili go stamtąd wygonił. Przestraszony Desert wdrapał sie na belkę pod sufitem i został tam na noc. Tak oto mijały dni, a Czkawka ujeżdzając od czasu do czasu Deserta odkrył, że jest on bardzo szybką Furią i nawet Szczerbatek miał problem z dogonieniem go w biegu. Czasem Czkawaka wraz ze Śledzikiem wspominali coś o Złotych Furiach, a wtedy Desert spogladał na Szczerbatka i marzył by mieć skrzydła. W ten oto sposób zdobył nowych przyjaciół, którzy byli dla niego mili i troskliwi, być może znalazł swoje miejsce na ziemi... Do czasu, gdy wszystko sie zmieniło, wyspa Berk coraz bardziej zapełniała się nowymi smokami, przez co była na celowniku wszystkich łowców smoków, w tym również Grimmela. Po pokonaniu łowców, Desert wraz ze Szczerbatkiem, nowo poznaną Białą Furią i innymi smokami udali się do prawdziwego domu smoków - Ukrytego Świata. Przedtem jednak musieli pożegnać się z wikingami, co wcale nie było łatwe. Ale koniec końców, Desert znalazł swój prawdziwy dom, choć na Berk było dobrze, to właśnie w Ukrytym Świecie poznał Legendarne Furie, swych przodków, a później również swoją partnerkę, jedną z Białych Furii, z którą miał jedno młode. Arty dla mnie Desert1.png|For me by-Nonthyl desert_fury___commision_by_44shadow44-d8m1uvj.jpg|Desert for me by-44Shadow44 Desert2.jpg|For me by-Mrstoxicmania Desert5.png|For me by-tothlessfury26 Desert3.jpg|For me by-techna Desert4.png|For me by-Falcon Desert6.png|For me by-eweeka dess.jpg|For me by-Luna-bk tt4.png|Art for me by-n-aechu Desert dla Legendary-Fury.png|Desert dla mnie od Dyfcia001 Desert dla XxLegendary-FuryXx.jpg|Desert dla mnie od Nataliax Pustynna Furia1.png|Art dla mnie od -HeavenlyFury3 Gify^^ anigiff.gif|Desert anigifvvv.gif|Buddy thank you^^ Dd.gif|Hug^^ aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.gif|So sweet^^ anigiffgfff.gif|Desert eye Od Autorki Jest to moja ostatnia z trzech zmyślonych Furii. Mojego Angela i Demona mam od 2011 roku, a Deserta od 2012 ;) Nie chcę dalej dla siebie wymyslać, ponieważ wolę mieć te trzy szczególne dla mnie Furie niż grupę, Bóg wie na co. Za to wymyślam różne i robię różne dla innych osób z DA ;)